UNMARKED
by SROSH
Summary: Alexander , Hephaistion AU Alexander is the leader of a vampire clan. Whenever he feels bored from all the submissive behavior around him he needs to flee . He set himself a cozy home up on the uncrowded mountain village away from most human beings … There he met a strange boy wandering alone in the middle of the deserted road.
1. Chapter 1

Notes : this is the re edited version of the first chapter . Second will be up later this week. I hope you stick with me ...thank you all

Chapter: 1 of deserted roads and new beginnings

Alexander was in his Suv driving safely to his home which was on a mountain village when he had to jam on the brakes all of a sudden. On the deserted road Alexander saw a figure walking in the middle of the road, all alone. The boy didn't stop walking when he heard the brakes or when Alexander got out of his car and started shouting to him.

''Are you out of your mind? Get out of the way. Hey I talk to you! At least give a little respect and say sorry'' cried Alexander with rage. He wasn't used to be exposed such behaviors as he was the leader of his respected Vampire clan. Alexander was always submitted. The boy stopped walking and turned to face Alexander with red and watery eyes. Apparently he was crying . Alexander is dumbfounded when cerulean blue eyes look deep in his eyes.

Blue eyed boy tried to say something but only word that came out of his pinky lips was a sorry. He closed his eyes after a few seconds blue eyed boy opened his eyes and took a breath . ''I didn't hear you and wasn't expecting a car in this road .You can drive now sorry for the inconvenience. Would you mind if …'', muttered the boy walking to a safer place after a long pause to gain his senses. The weather was so hot for an October day and he was sweating .he wanted to ask for help but changed his mind. He was wandering along the road for hours now crying because of what happened earlier. Also as it seem he was lost in nowhere. But he couldn't ask for help. He didn't know the man.

Alexander wasn't expecting to see such a beauty and froze in his spot staring at the beauty in front of him. He was a delicate boy nearly mid-twenties. The boy was about to ask something to Alexander but he seemed to change his mind and stopped halfway of his sentence. Alexander realized something was wrong with the boy, apparently he seemed disoriented to Alexander and he felt bad shouting at the poor boy.

''Sorry to shout at you, but you were walking recklessly in the middle of the road. Are you okay? You don't look good. I can give you a ride to the place where you are heading'' said Alexander He wasn't willing to let go of the stranger so easily ,Alexander eyed the boy, he was pretty and Alexander was also hungry himself, away from his clan. So he decided to take the opportunity.

''No. I prefer walking, thanks'' murmured the blue eyed boy and turned his back to Alexander ready to walk away and disappear forever.

''Please I insist ", Said Alexander. Also I owe you an apology. I should have threat you more respectfully .Also you don't look good. Let me help you please. ''

Alexander walked to the stranger boy and held his arm powerfully stopping him to walk away, turning him to face himself.

The blue eyed boy looked at the hand holding his arm, he hesitated for a second but accepted as he didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do with his life anymore. It was dangerous to trust a stranger in a deserted place but so be it he thought.

Alexander helped the boy carefully as he was getting in the car and the boy sat in the passenger seat of the black Suv. Alexander started the engine content with the results of his efforts. They drove through the hills without any word .Alexander stole looks time to time checking the boy, hands on the wheel. The Boy seem rather unhappy, head on the window and he was about to nod of when Alexander decided to talk with him.

''I'm sorry but may I ask where do you want me to drop you? There seems no house around here '' asked Alexander. They were driving through the pine trees and there were only hills and trees along the road. It was the direction of Alexander's house. He was totally sure that he didn't have any neighbors.

The boy raised his head when Alexander asked him where he was heading to. Blue eyed boy looked around trying to find out where he was but he had no idea '' I was going nowhere, actually I was lost. I was just wandering around when you ...you can drop me anywhere. Actually let me get out. '' said the boy, putting his hand on his head and closing his eyes for a second. Alexander's eyebrows rose in shock. The boy was about to open the door of the car without Alexander even stopped it.

No! Cried Alexander." Stop that. What are you doing? " With that Alexander locked the doors instantly. '' I'm not dropping you to a deserted place also it is getting late and sun is about to set. As far as I know, this place gets totally dark and it will be dangerous for you. So I think we must go to my place for the night. '' said Alexander.

The boy was so out of it that Alexander was sure that there would be no resistance from the boy's side, and just as Alexander expected, the boy nodded his head.

'' Thank you for helping me . Guess I'm lucky to be spotted by you '' said the boy with a fake smile on his lips. ''I wish you hadn't spotted me and stumped me instead '' murmured the boy, closing his hand on his mouth instantly. He wasn't planning to say them out loud. '' sorry , I didn't mean to say that , said the boy his neck and cheeks were already red from shame, you know , I'm just sick and tired.''

''I understand, It happens, said Alexander looking at the boy.'' I'm Alexander by the way and you are ...''

I'm Hephaistion said the boy. He was looking down at his hands and feeling so pathetic that he couldn't look Alexander in the eye.

'' It's an uncommon name from earlier centuries I think said Alexander, suddenly he felt a warm and gentle hand at his wrist and the boy spoke with a tiny hint of happiness in his voice . '' thank you Alexander, murmured Hephaistion. '' you can call me Phai. It is my grand grand grand Fathers name. Always runs in the family. So my parents decided to name me that when I was born. '' Hephaistion said without letting go of Alexander's hand as if he was in need of some kind of anchor. I don't know what I would do if you didn't pick me up. Something happened… something really bad and I left my house in the morning. I never stopped walking.

''It is a beautiful name'' murmured Alexander, touching Hephaistions hand which was still clutching Alexander's wrist. "I 'm a good listener you know "murmured Alexander. "if there is anything I can do about the matter, I will be happy . I have got good connections. " said Alexander checking the boy .

"Thank you, you already did more than enough ,also no one can help me " said Hephaistion.

By the time Alexander arrived his home, Hephaistion was long asleep. Alexander carried him in his home and laid him in his bed carefully. Alexander watched the tiny boy sleeping. There was no peace in his features. There was something wrong with the boy but Alexander couldn't name it yet.

Hephaistion's eyelids moved and his eyelashes fluttered on his porcelain white skin for a second, and he clasped his fists around the white sheets of the bed and then let it go relaxing. Alexander watched him worriedly. He didn't understand why he felt worried for a total stranger but deep inside his ancient heart there was a feeling flowering. Alexander caressed Hephaistions soft cheek, his blood hunger long forgotten , taking one unruly brown hair out of Hephaistion's face as the boy was whispering some weird words in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Amity and Hatred

Notes: Here is the promised second chapter. Things will start to get darker after this chapter.  
warnings: mentions of blood and lots of blood.

Chapter 2: Of Amity and Hatred

Alexander's glamourous camp house was on top of the highest mountain of the village. It was just like a tiny castle well protected with stone walls and high pine trees.

Being the leader of the cruelest vampire clan, came with prices. Alexander had to be cautious at all times. That's why cams and all other security precautions were installed all around the house.

Alexander was sitting by the window as the sun was slowly setting and leaving its place to darkness. He was going through his phone when he heard a terrifying scream. For a second Alexander didn't understand what was happening, and then he snapped out of it realizing where the scream was coming from. He ran to his bedroom.

Hephaistion was lying stiff in his bed, his body tense, back arched, hands clenching at the white bed sheets. His head was twisting as he let out groans followed by another scream.

Alexander ran over to the bed. He touched Hephaistion's shoulder and shook him gently.

" Phai Phai, sweetie wake up "

Hephaistions eyes snapped open, looked around the unfamiliar surroundings he was in and panicked then his eyes rested on Alexander.

Realizing he was in Alexander's bedroom and remembering all the things happened that day, Hephaistion sat up in bed and threw himself in Alexander's safe arms, and he started crying.

Alexander tried to comfort the beautiful boy in his arms, but Hephaistion was restless, unable to stop, he kept crying for a long time, and then he started telling Alexander what happened to him.

Holding the boy so close, raised something familiar in Alexander. Blood thirst. Actually it was somehow different this time, Alexander realized. After all those centuries, tasting all flavors of blood from all types of beings Alexander was amazed how the smell of the beautiful Hephaistion's blood affected him deeply.

Alexander had heard stories of such before. The highest temptations coming from the blood thirst for just one particular person. As mentioned by elders it came with a connection that was settled before each one of the partners was born. It was called being marked, being the chosen one, being a soulmate.

Alexander had never believed such stories until now. Could it be true? He thought about all those stories in which soulmates uniting, after they taste the blood of their partner for the first time.

Alexander was in agony and he was lost in some kind of Vampire heaven, holding Hephaistion in his arms, comforting him, taking the beautiful smell of the boy in, and thinking about all the soulmate stuff when Hephaistion uttered those dangerous words.

Alexander froze in his place, his hand that was rubbing the boy's back, stopped that instant when he heard What Hephaistion had told.

"What did you say? That is impossible.'' said Alexander. He let go of the fragile boy. He stood and took a step back from the bed that Hephaistion was sitting.

"Did you say that there was a massacre in your village?

"Yes, Alexander. My village is the one by the river; you know there are lots of villages around these mountains. I still don't know where I'm now" murmured Hephaistion.

"I wake up today early in the morning to help my parents with the chores of the day. When I checked the house there was no one in so I thought that they must be outside. I was about to get out of the house when the sight from the window caught my attention". Hephaistion closed his eyes and tried to gather his breath. Whenever he closes his eyes there was the same terrifying scene. He opened his eyes again, all red from crying. Hephaistion was crying so hard that he was having difficulty in breathing.

"People of the village, all of them were dead. There was blood everywhere. All of them were lying in the middle of the village. Too much blood, hiccupped Hephaistion, and then he was hit by the sudden coldness and emptiness when Alexander let go of him. Now he was alone , no one to hold on to. Hephaistion couldn't take it anymore and lied down back in the bed. Hands on his eyes, he kept crying.

Hephaistion seemed at lost when Alexander stepped away from him breaking the comforting hug that was calming him down somehow.

Alexander couldn't believe the things he heard. The incident was familiar to Alexander. Through the centuries his clan was feared by all the population of the world. He was the merciless leader in everyone's eyes; no one knew the reasons why he had done all those awful things. Losing someone dear to your heart can turn a person in a mess but sometimes in an awful revengeful monster just like in Alexander's case. Alexander's rage turned his clan into fearless monsters just like him.

With the current century, things changed. Alexander banned all the blood sucking activities to his men. Killing humans became a crime which was punished severely. Massacres were long buried under the history. People still believe that they were wars. Battle of Gaugamela, Siege of Gaza, Granicus, Issus, Battle of Persian Gate, and that Siege of Tyre. People study them in history lessons all over the world unaware of the hidden truth.

Now Alexander and all the vampires are fed from the blood donors that are working with the clan. They live together peacefully. Donors give blood to blood banks that are settled in underground cities.

So Alexander was shocked when he heard Hephaistion's words. It was impossible. His clan wouldn't dare to do this. It was such a big crime, and the words that flew from Hephaistion's lips made Alexander drop the poor boy and made him almost leave the room in rage.

"I think they were some kind of monsters. I saw them, I saw them sucking blood out of dead bodies, I saw them biting body parts, blood was spilling from their mouths, hands. They were vampires. I know you won't believe me, but I'm not crazy Alexander. I swore it is the truth. I hate them. I'm gonna kill them all. They took everything, everything…"mumbled Hephaistion lastly before he dozes off.

His face was wet from all the tears he shed, red parted lips, and he was the most precious person Alexander had ever seen.

Alexander wanted to take the boy in his arms and held him while he was sleeping. He wanted to protect the blue eyed boy forever from the cruel world outside, but what about now? What about himself.

Alexander covered the boy with the duvet and left the room silently. He had a phone call to make, a case to investigate. Alexander never felt that helpless before. It wasn't because he was powerless; it was because of the feelings capturing all his cells. He had rage, revenge, love he had never felt before, also he had fear. Fear of losing Hephaistion even before he had a chance to gain his heart. For the first time in his hundred years of life, Alexander wished to be a normal human, not the vampire Hephaistion hated most.


	3. Chapter 3: of Future and Past

Chapter: 3 of Future and Past

Hephaistion wake up in pain, all parts of his body was aching, as his escape from the massacred village was not an easy one.

The time when Hephaistion had seen the massacre in front of his eyes, he couldn't stop himself; he didn't even remember when he took the axe which was hanging on the wall by the window. Hephaistion took the axe and ran towards the vampires with a scream. He had to find his mom dad and his brother. He couldn't let the monsters hurt his beloved ones, even if they weren't alive anymore; He had to protect their bodies and bury them properly. They didn't deserve to be eaten raw.

The next thing Hephaistion remembered was being surrounded by many people; they were fighting with the vampires and protecting him from the attacks.

Hephaistion was about to faint when one of the man took him by the arm and started to drag Hephaistion behind him. They ran together till Hephaistion collapse to the ground, out of breath. Hephaistion was rasping and he was all in dirt, mud and dry blood.

The men carried Hephaistion and hide him in a little cave which was surrounded by plants keeping it from eyes.

They hide there for 3 hours, the man waited for Hephaistion to wake up, they talked and the man left after Hephaistion felt himself better.

Hephaistion couldn't remember each one of the blows he took but he could feel them on his skin. He growled in pain as he wake up.

Alexander ran to his room when he heard the painful voice of Hephaistion. He opened the door and reached to the bed in a second.

"Phai, you are awoke. Hey are you okay? You seem like in pain. Do you want some painkillers?" Alexander asked checking the beautiful boy. Hephaistion was sitting on the bed with a painful expression on his face.

"Yes, I need painkillers, please "whispered Hephaistion.

He took the pills and the glass of water that Alexander gave him, and swallowed them.

"You will feel better in a minute", said Alexander caressing Hephaistions hand.

Hephaistion was about to speak when his phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen.

"It's a friend I met in the village on the day of the massacre. He somehow helped me to escape from the village. He is a hunter" said Hephaistion scrolling through the text message.

"He wants to talk "said Hephaistion

"That sounds … suspected "Alexander said his brows frowning in concern.

"Do you really trust this man? You only saw him once! He can be a Vampire too, Said Alexander. He was worried about Hephaistion. Not because of the vampires as none of the vampires would dare to touch him since Hephaistion was under Alexander's protection.

"Even if he is telling the truth and he is a vampire hunter, you can't trust him Phai. If you get in touch with him, you will always be in danger. I won't let you risk your life. If what you need is revenge, I will help you with it. Just don't talk with him, please." said Alexander.

Hunters were more dangerous than vampires, as they hunted all kinds of creatures that dwell upon this earth, hunters had enemies. Also Alexander knew that a hunter never trusts anyone and never contacts a person from a crime scene. There was something wrong with that and Alexander could feel it.

"I saw you only once, too Alexander and I trust you. You saved my life, you helped me, and you held me when I was in need of a shoulder to cry on. I respect you and I must say that I'm falling for you. It is difficult to say these things but what am I to lose Alexander. I have already lost everything. You are the most important person in my life now, but you can't order me what to do "Said Hephaistion, he hated to argue with the beautiful man, he owed him his life but there were things Hephaistion couldn't bear and to be controlled by someone else was one of them. Freedom had always been Hephaistion's priority in his life.

"Marcus and you are the only people I know on the surface of the whole fucking planet and I need to hear what he has to say, so if you excuse me…" mumbled Hephaistion, leaving the room with a frown on his face.

Alexander felt happy hearing Hephaistion's words. Feelings he had for the beautiful boy was mutual. Maybe that soulmate thing works like that, thought Alexander. Also as long as he was with Hephaistion, no hunter could bother him. Even though the boy oppose to him, Alexander knew that he will find a way to make the boy do as he say. Hephaistion was like a wild horse, wild and free, but Alexander was sure that he would find a way.

Hephaistion left the room with his phone in his hand, he slide through his people list and found Marcus from the list. He dialed the number and waited for Marcus to pick up. His phone rang two times before Marcus answers.

"Hey, Hephaistion, is it you? "

"Yes, I saw your text and wanted to give a call "mumbled Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion, the reason I wanted to talk to you is; …. It is hard to tell but, my man cleaned up the village, you know what happened and I can't talk about it on the phone, but anyway we decided to investigate it further, so my man wanted to know if you would like to join us or not. Also we collected some items from the houses before we set everything on fire. If you need to pick some memories, think about it please. We will make a trip there soon."

Hephaistion was not ready to face the place yet, but couldn't say no right away. Hephaistion was feeling responsible for his family. He didn't know what he must do.

"I...I don't know, I don't feel ready to face it yet, Marcus"

He needed to go there but he didn't know if his heart could take it. Those items were the only things that were left from his past. He simply had to have them.

"Text me a place so I will pick you up from there and I will text you the time. Just wait from me. In a few days we will be ready to go." Said Marcus, waiting for Hephaistion to accept his offer but Hephaistion was hesitant.

"I will think about it, and Marcus, thank you…" said Hephaistion hitting the end button and held the phone for a few seconds more staying still on his spot. His headache was long gone; he returned to the room and found Alexander where he left him.

Alexander was worried when Hephaistion left the room but there was nothing he could do. Hephaistion was determined to talk with the hunter, so Alexander decided to talk this hunter topic later with Hephaistion .He needed to warn him to be wary of the hunters. When Hephaistion entered the room, Alexander realized that he seems much better than his previous state.

"Alexander, I know you don't approve it but I talked with Marcus, he told me that he had some items from my village and I want to take them back. You know they are the only things left from my past. Also he offered me to join them, to revenge my people" mumbled Hephaistion. Hephaistion had hope in his voice but when he saw the look Alexander had on his face, he stopped talking. Alexander seemed rather uncomfortable and angry in his spot.

"I… is there something wrong?" asked Hephaistion. Alexander wasn't looking fine and Hephaistion thought that he was disturbing the man with his problems and that made Hephaistion sad. Hephaistion had never known that another man would be so beautiful to him. Alexander was a handsome man, taller than him, and he had those awesome features that made him unique. One of his eyes was golden brown, just like the color of honey and the other eye was the color of the deepest ocean, it was such a beautiful blue. His nose was so manly beautiful just like all the other features of him. Alexander was such a man that, being in his arms was erasing all the tragedy Hephaistion was feeling .In his arms Hephaistion felt like being in heaven on earth. His smell was from another world. He was falling for the man as he confessed before. That's why he got upset when he saw Alexander frowning. He didn't have the right to ruin the life of Alexander with his problems so he decided to leave at once.

"It's better for me to go I think, I'm really sorry for bothering you with my problems, Alexander."

Said Hephaistion, aiming the door to leave but Alexander was faster than he expected to be and in a second he found the beautiful man in front of him blocking his way out.

"No, Phai, I can't let you go. Don't you see how I feel for you? "Alexander wanted to tell more about how he felt for the boy but he didn't want to push the boy so hard so he stopped talking. Alexander felt helpless again so he put one of his hands on his face and waited for a second to calm down. When he looked back at Hephaistion, he had all the courage he needed.

"Phai, you are so stubborn, why don't you listen to me for once? All I want you is to be safe, I want you here with me. You have no one and nowhere to go, also you aren't fine yet, just wait till you feel better if you really need to go, but I prefer you to stay with me." He wasn't expecting Hephaistion to leave yet.

"You need to take a shower and rest, and I will cook for you, what about that? "Asked Alexander, he was hopeful for the boy to stay.

"You did more than enough for me, it is better I leave now." Said Hephaistion, he was hesitant. He was about to cry, the idea of not seeing Alexander again was harder than Hephaistion thought. He didn't have the power to face the world alone, and when Alexander asked him to stay, Hephaistion couldn't be sure if he heard the beautiful man right or not.

"No, Phai, you never bothered me, I'm just worried about you. I know things that I can't tell you yet but you have to trust me in this. I won't let you go alone to your village or to meet anyone suspected, we need to talk about it but first thing first; you need to take a shower. Don't get me wrong but you look terrible with all the mud on you."

"Okay then I will stay and thank you Alexander, you are so good to me. You are right also I'm not ready to face my village yet, I will think about what to do later …" Said Hephaistion. He liked the way Alexander cared for him, so he decided to do as Alexander told him and he accepted the offer to stay longer.

"Bathroom is this way" Alexander showed the door to the young boy. Alexander's bedroom had a connected bathroom.

"There are extra towels and I will give you a pair of my pajamas and clean undies, put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I will take care of them" said Alexander showing Hephaistion the bathroom door.

"What do you say to a delicious pasta? " Asked Alexander as Hephaistion was heading towards the bathroom.

"That would be great." said Hephaistion. He smiled back at Alexander. He couldn't imagine the beautiful man cooking. Alexander had an aura on him that showed power, and he seemed like a person who has royal blood just like a great king. He seemed like a person who had servants for everything.

Alexander left the bedroom with a smile on his lips, he was happy to convince the blue eyed boy.

Alexander put the macaroni in the boiling water and prepared the sauce in another pan. Everything was ready so he decided to check Hephaistion to see if he was done and ready for the meal. The door of the bathroom was open so he entered without thinking. Inside the bathroom he found Hephaistion facing the mirror, his back to Alexander. There was only a towel on him wrapped around his waist. His blue eyes were distant, he was facing the mirror but Alexander could tell his mind wasn't there.

There were many wounds on Hephaistion's skin. Some were still open, some black bruises, some small scratches, he was in a bad condition and it made Alexander gasp in shock.

When Hephaistion realized that Alexander was in the room, he turned to face him.

"Phai, you hurt so bad, why didn't you tell me earlier? Come, we need to take care of them. They don't seem like infected but we can't risk it." Muttered Alexander, taking Hephaistion by the arm and making him sit on the bed. He was still wrapped in a towel and Hephaistion blushed a bit when Alexander saw him naked for the first time.

"I will bring something to clean them, don't move.." said Alexander hurrying to bathroom to take a clean towel, creams, oils and bandages to tend Hephaistion's wounds.

"I didn't know I was hurt that bad, I was in a dream like state and my mind was fogged by then." murmured Hephaistion.

Alexander was checking his wounds and Hephaistion could feel his careful touches on his skin.

"Okay then Phai, this will sting a bit. I'm going to put anti-septic cream on and then wrap it in bandages to keep them clean I'm going to put some pads on the worst parts then will finish wrapping them." Alexander explained in a soothing voice while he was tending Hephaistion's wounds.

Alexander finished bandaging Hephaistion's back and arms then faced him to check if he had a wound on his head and face.

"Now you are all bandaged up and your head seems like fine, no wounds as far as I can see." Alexander muttered cupping Hephaistion's face in his hands, caressing his cheek and taking an unruly brown hair out of his face to see his beautiful blue eyes.

Alexander moved closer to him and before Hephaistion could back away he placed a light little kiss onto Hephaistion's lips. The soft action was followed by Alexander's wrapping his fingers through Hephaistion's hair and tugging Hephaistion's head sharply backwards. Hephaistion stayed stunned as teeth grazed down his neck.

Hephaistion stood up from the bed and moved backwards till his back hit the wall behind him. He started checking his neck to see if there was any blood on him. Was it a joke? A bad joke apparently. Alexander couldn't be one of them. He was beautiful, nice, charming, helpful, all the good things. He couldn't be one of the monsters he swore to kill.

Alexander's eyes never left him, they roomed hungrily over Hephaistion.

Hephaistion just managed to hold back a whimper when Alexander got out of his vampire state of mind and tried to fix the situation.

"Phai, please, I'm very sorry. I'm just taken by the moment. You all beautiful and naked in front of me and I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. I promise it won't happen again. Please say something." said Alexander to a very stunned Hephaistion. He knew he should have thought before he acted and all he could do was to pray that Hephaistion didn't realize the vampire act of Alexander's.

Hephaistion was a clever boy and he felt something was different with Alexander but he never felt bad or threatened when Alexander was near. So he thought that must be a misunderstanding and that his brain was playing tricks on him. Alexander couldn't be a monster, Hephaistion thought, but remembering all these vampires, brought him back the memory of the massacre, the scene of crime all bloody and terrible and that stroked him so hard that he couldn't snap out of it, he lost his balance and he slide to the floor. Hephaistion felt himself so bad that he was about to faint when his eyes blackened for a second, but he didn't faint and Hephaistion stayed still just to avoid a blackout waiting to feel better.

Alexander ran to Hephaistion when he saw him sliding to the floor.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can't live with myself if I did anything to hurt you or worse…" said Alexander taking Hephaistion in his arms and hugging him affectionately.

Hephaistion was stunned to hear those affectionate words from Alexander and he couldn't take it anymore. He was under so much stress and he needed to be alone, also that familiar headache was back again.

"Leave" Hephaistion snapped.

"Phai? "

"Leave"

"Have I done something wrong? asked Alexander taking a step back leaving the poor boy on the floor.

"No, you did nothing Alexander. I just want to be alone, please, leave." said Hephaistion crying on the floor. He was having a break down. He had lost his past and he had no idea of his future. He was confused. He was falling in love with Alexander and the beautiful man's words and acts wasn't helping him .He felt like suffocating.

"Okay, baby I'm leaving you but at least let me help you lay on the bed." said Alexander ready to reach Hephaistion with one move of the boy.

Hephaistion held his arm up towards him waiting Alexander to help him.

Alexander ran to Hephaistion in a second and held him. He helped the crying boy to the bed covering him carefully as Hephaistion fell into the bed snuggling the bed cover. His features weren't one in peace. With one last look at the boy, Alexander left the room.

Hephaistion heard the door closed and opened his teary eyes, he cried until he fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: of Resistance and Temptations

Chapter 4: of Resistance and Temptations

Note: Dear readers, I couldn't stop myself and finished the chapter: 4 This chapter briefly explains the alternate universe and its laws, as our beloved Hephaistion and Alexander trying to face their problems in their own ways. I hope you like it and won't get bored. Kisses and hugs

Alexander felt weak after Hephaistion's break down. When Hephaistion insisted to be left alone, the house suffocated Alexander and he needed to get out. Alexander called his man while he was driving through the pine trees that he had driven with Hephaistion two days earlier. He talked with his man and wanted an urgent meeting held in the massacred village. They have to check the place before the hunters arrive also he still didn't know what happened there exactly.

After driving for 2 hours and a half, Alexander arrived to the village at last. He didn't think that he would have to drive so long. Hephaistion must have walked at least 15 hours if that is so. It was unbelievable for a human to be able to walk that far, without food and drink, also Hephaistion haven't eaten anything yet, only a few spoons of soup the first day and a few bite of a toast that Alexander prepared for him. He had to do something about this when he returned home. Also Alexander sent a quite large number of his men to protect the house and Hephaistion while he was out.

When Alexander arrived at the village it was nearly sunset, but his men was already there, checking the place for proofs and items which will help them to understand what happened. They constructed a great tent at the center of the village and the men were everywhere checking the place thoroughly. Alexander was welcomed by his man and he entered the tent to start the meeting. In the tent there were tables, and chairs, all the men started to take their places. The men who were accompanying Alexander were the most powerful men of Alexander. Out of the tent there was a truck full of medical laboratory supplies to analyze the proofs.

Meeting took hours and after the meeting, blood is served to all the vampires. Only Alexander drunk from a donor directly, all the other vampires took their blood from blood bags. Alexander has been drinking the blood directly for several reasons. Firstly it was a ceremony they have been doing for the last century to honor their ancestors who drunk blood directly from the veins of the prey. Secondly, drinking blood directly from humans gave a great strength which was unique so it was a privilege for their king, also it gave a great camouflage to the drinker and with that no one could see the difference between a vampire and ordinary mortal human. After the feast all the vampires bowed to Alexander and each one had his own order from the great Leader. Technicians who were working in the analyzing truck promised to bring the resulting reports to Alexander in a few days and they left with the majority of the crowd.

When most of the Vampires left, only the highest ones and their guards stayed in the great tent for the most important decisions. A vampire servant brought a box full of items to Alexander and put it on the table. Alexander checked the items to be sure. There were pictures, some jewelry most probably belonging to Hephaistion's mother, a bloody axe, a huge book named "Grimoire of Amyntoros" and a little locked chest in the box. Earlier in the meeting Alexander declared Hephaistion as his future mate and beloved soulmate and that made Hephaistion the second leader of the clan even he was unaware of the facts. With the announcement and the loud approval of the clan, some servants were sent to find the valuable family belongings of Hephaistion's family. Servants found a secret room under the ashes of a house they identified as Hephaistions. Items in the box were the only things they found in the tiny room.

Alexander left the tent with a servant who was carrying the box behind him. The box was placed in the back seat as Alexander was giving his last orders to his clan leaders.

When Alexander arrived home, it was already midnight. He entered the house silently not to disturb Hephaistion in case he was sleeping but Alexander found the blue eyed boy wide awoke, sitting in the huge sofa. There was a blanket over his shoulders and he was drinking something, smells like hot chocolate. House was cold and first thing Alexander did was opening the heater to warm the house a bit for the beautiful boy.

"Alexander you came back, I thought that you won't return. I was cruel to you yesterday, I'm really sorry for the break down." Said Hephaistion standing up when Alexander entered the room. Hephaistion placed his mug on the coffee table and he was having a dilemma, he wanted to hug the beautiful man so much but after the events of yesterday, he wasn't sure about how Alexander was feeling.

"Phai, come here. " said Alexander, opening his arms widely to Hephaistion, inviting the boy in a hug.

Hephaistion smiled and ran to Alexanders arms. Alexander missed the boy as he didn't see him all day long and actually it was the first time, Hephaistion was awoke and fine. Alexander hugged the blue eyed boy carefully as his back was full of wounds. But that didn't stop Hephaistion running and throwing himself in Alexander's arms.

"Hey … be careful. You will hurt yourself. So I suspect you missed me. Have you eaten something? I can cook for you." said Alexander caressing Hephaistions back.

"Alexander, I really thought that you won't be coming back, I'm happy to see you again. Don't worry I'm fine and I ate the leftovers. "

"I have got a surprise for you, I hope it won't make you sad. " Said Alexander. He took a step back and caressed Hephaistion face for a second before he remembered the last days events and his promise to Hephaistion about not to kiss him again.

"Wait here please I will take it from the car. " said Alexander leaving the house to take the box.

Hephaistion was excited and he was pacing in the room, his heart was beating fast. When Alexander entered the room again, Hephaistion froze and stared at the box in Alexander's hands.

"I went to your village today and found these items there. I suspect they belong to you. " Said Alexander giving the box to the beautiful boy.

Hephaistion took the box and sat on the sofa. He took each item out of the box carefully, those items belonged to his family no doubt as they have his surname; "Amyntoros" But It was the first time Hephaistion saw those things. They seemed like family relics that age hundreds of years. There were old photos of his family members. He saw his dad wrapping his arms around the waist of his mother as she was holding a baby Hephaistion, a big book, he eyed suspiciously and last of all he took the chest out of the box. Hephaistion tried to open it but it was locked. He raised his head and looked at Alexander as if asking for what to do.

"I can't open this one, it is locked, can you open it?" asked Hephaistion, showing the chest to Alexander.

"I can try but I don't want to risk breaking it. We had better wait for the morning and then we can go to a locksmith. There is an old man I know. He can open it easily. " said Alexander taking the chest from Hephaistion and putting it away on the coffee table.

"It's late, lets sleep, and you need to rest to recover." said Alexander as Hephaistion was looking tired and he was already wounded.

"Okay, Alexander, but I don't want to take your bed, I have already slept there for the last two days. I will sleep here on the coach." said Hephaistion.

"No Hephaistion you are sick and wounded, you need to sleep well, take the bed. " Insisted Alexander but Hephaistion was stubborn as usual.

"Actually your bed is large enough for both of us." said Hephaistion blushing a bit. He wanted Alexander near him as his touches was comforting for the younger boy.

Alexander couldn't resist when Hephaistion mentioned about sleeping together. Hephaistion was the only one Alexander has chosen as his mate through the centuries. Never before the blue eyed boy, Alexander felt the need to choose a mate, there were vampires aiming the top, to be the queen of the vampire clan, just like Roxanne but Alexander never felt anything for those ones. Not like how he felt for Hephaistion.

Next morning Hephaistion wake up in Alexander's arms. He was pillowing Alexander's chest wrapping his arms around the beautiful man.

Alexander felt the beautiful boy stirred in his arms and he caressed Hephaistion's hair affectionately. He didn't sleep all night as he didn't need to sleep at all. He was the most powerful vampire on the whole earth, but he was feeling himself weak. He was having difficulty to resist his blood thirst for Hephaistion's blood. Hephaistion and Alexander will be united and the soulmate symbol will be sealed on their wrists, when Alexander drinks the blood from Hephaistion for the first time, it was the way how the symbol is activated.

Alexander was feeling the temptation to finish the process but if he did that he would lose Hephaistion forever. Alexander was in an impasse. If he bit Hephaistion that would mean that he is a vampire and he will lose his Phai, and if he never does that he will lose his Phai to mortality. Alexander was cornered by his temptations and his resistance. All he needed was Hephaistion and Alexander decided that it is better to tell the truth before it is too late.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well? "

"Alexander, good morning, yes I slept so well. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." said Hephaistion raising his head from Alexander's chest with a smile on his lips.

"No, I'm totally fine. What about having our breakfast in the village today? Also we need that chest to be opened." Said Alexander, he was determined to make Hephaistion gain a few more weights.

Later that day Alexander and Hephaistion went to the village to get the chest opened. The old locksmith checked the chest and gave a key to Hephaistion, but the blue eyed boy didn't have the courage to open it yet, so they returned home with a chest and a key that Hephaistion held on his heart all the way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, I hope you like this chapter. " hints " There are confessions in it . I want to know , are you still with me ? Do you want to read more of the UNMARKED ? let me know and I will do as you wish ... have a nice reading time . kisses & hugs

Chapter: 5 of Vampires and Hunters

Alexander was waiting for an opportunity to talk with Hephaistion for weeks. He was determined to confess being a vampire. Hephaistion's hateful words were the only thing that was stopping Alexander. Whenever he opened the topic, Hephaistion reflected his hate, so the topic postponed regularly.

It was Sunday night, a few weeks after the terrible incident and all vampire stuff was forgotten. Alexander and Hephaistion were like a newlywed couple. They were enjoying life together. Alexander and Hephaistion were cuddling on the coach trying to decide on a movie.

"We could watch a scary movie." Said Alexander with a hesitant voice, at the same time he was observing Hephaistion's face carefully. Hephaistion glared at him a bit before nodding reluctantly. The reason Alexander wanted to watch a horror movie was because he knew Hephaistion was frightened from the stuff and he was prejudiced. Alexander was waiting for an opportunity to open the topic.

"Great!" Alexander untangled himself from Hephaistion to look through his collection. He returned carrying two movies. Alexander held the DVD's for Hephaistion to see.

"Which one would you prefer to watch baby?

Hephaistion looked up the movies and froze for a second.

"Not that one!" he shouted, pointing to the red DVD in Alexander's hand. Alexander looked at it and saw that it was one featuring vampires. It was the one depicting vampires in a domestic way, also in Alexanders other hand was the Tv series, "Being Human" also in that series vampires were depicted rather friendly and domestic too. Both were good choices for breaking prejudices.

Alexander looked back up at Hephaistion who had his knees pulled up to his chest. Hephaistion was staring DVD's at Alexander's hands and he had a look of fear.

"Phai?" Alexander asked, kneeling in front of the blue eyed boy.

"Hey, it is alright." Said Alexander slid onto the coach behind Hephaistion and wrapped his hands around him.

"I know you hate them, but we need to talk about them."

"Why? Alexander I really don't want to …"

"Please Hephaistion, trust me, it is difficult for me too, but we need to talk. I hope you won't hate me afterwards "

"I can never hate you Alexander."

"Hephaistion, what do you think of me? Do you think I'm evil? Do you think I'm a terrible monster?

There are humans in this world Hephaistion, some are good and some are bad. When you face with a bad person, can you think that all of the people are bad? If you are hurt by one person, can you think that every person you know will hurt you? You know what, Vampires are just like humans. Some of them are good and some not. Your village is destroyed by some of the evil ones, they will be punished severely, you can be sure of that."

"Alexander, why are you telling me these things? You know that I can never change my mind about them. Can we watch the movie now?"

"Phai, my sweet Phai, I'm telling you these things because, there is something you don't know about me. I'm a vampire too."

"No, you are not! Alexander you are not one of them, you can't be one of them. " whispered Hephaistion, he was having difficulty breathing now. He was having a panic attack. Hephaistion tried to take breaths but no air was going through his lungs.

"I can't breathe, Alexander I can't…" rasped Hephaistion with difficulty clinging on Alexander's arms that were wrapped around him securely.

Alexander noticed the time Hephaistion's heart started to beat faster than normal, as the boy was leaning on him on the couch, he felt every attempt of the poor boy to breath and felt how Hephaistion's body shuddered against his chest.

"Phai, baby calm down, just try to breath. " Said Alexander, wrapping one arm securely over Hephaistion and he kept caressing the Hephaistion's chest with the other one to help him relax a bit.

"Phai, baby try to breathe with me, in and out." said Alexander, pressing Hephaistion to his chest and imitating breathing.

"You will be alright, calm down please, Phai stay with me, don't you dare pass out on me!" mumbled Alexander, he was trying to calm Hephaistion down.

Before Alexander realized, Hephaistion slipped out of Alexander's arms and tried to get away from him. He was still breathing hard and when he stood he felt dizzy. He lost his balance and fall unconsciously. Alexander caught Hephaistion before the younger boy hit the ground.

Alexander took the unconscious boy in his arms and laid him back on the couch. Hephaistions pale face worried Alexander as he was trying to wake the beautiful boy.

After a few minutes Hephaistion regained consciousness. He slowly opened his blue eyes and stared at Alexander.

"Phai, oh thank god you are awoke. How do you feel, do you need a doctor? " mumbled Alexander caressing Hephaistion's face tenderly.

Hephaistion didn't' say a word he just kept staring at Alexander, and that made Alexander even more worried.

"Please say something Phai, tell me you hate me, tell me to leave you alone, just say something." mumbled Alexander, taking Hephaistion's long brown hairs out of his face.

"I'm tired" murmured Hephaistion closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Alexander slid onto the couch taking Hephaistion in his arms, holding the beautiful boy. He didn't know what Hephaistion was thinking; surely the poor boy was devastated, he was emotionally traumatized. He lived so many dreadful events in a so little time that, He couldn't take it anymore when Alexander confessed after weeks.

The next day Hephaistion was better but the boy was still silent. He was acting as if nothing happened; he had his breakfast with Alexander, they kept doing the same stuff they do normally as if everything was fine.

Alexander was waiting a break down, some screams or dramatic exits from Hephaistion, but Hephaistion acted normal, he was in denial. They kept living like that for a week but Alexander was about to explode, he couldn't stand the coldness of Hephaistion. He needed the boy in his life but he needed him to be happy and content. Hephaistion was cooking when Alexander decided to put an end to the odd behavior.

"Hephaistion, stop please. Just look at me!" Alexander snapped, clutching Hephaistion's arm and he turned Hephaistion roughly to himself. The harsh touch scared Hephaistion and caused the boy drop the bowl he was holding. Glass bowl slipped from Hephaistions hands and hit the ground with a thud and glass broke in to pieces. Hephaistion flinched in fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you baby, but we need to talk, you can't keep avoiding me, I can't stand that, please say something." muttered Alexander, taking his hand back from the scared boy's arm.

"It's okay, don't touch It." said Alexander to Hephaistion, who started cleaning the glasses with his bare hands.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I will clean it in a minute." muttered Hephaistion. He was sitting on the floor on his knees and he was cleaning the mess when a big glass pierced his hand. In a second blood started to drip from Hephaistions hand and it made a small pool on the floor. It wasn't a serious cut but seeing all the blood made him dizzy and Hephaistion dropped to the floor on his hands and started crying when he saw all the blood. He looked at Alexander in fear. He didn't know how the sight of blood will affect the vampire in front of him. He was madly in love with Alexander and the passing weeks they spent together only deepened Hephaistion's feelings towards the beautiful man. Hephaistion was afraid of losing Alexander, just like Alexander was afraid of losing him.

Alexander ran to Hephaistion when he fell to the ground on his bleeding hand. HE held Hephaistion from his waist and picked him up from the ground, taking him to the sink.

"Phai, come we need to wash your hand. I hope it isn't a deep cut. I'm sorry you are hurt because of me, I keep hurting you baby, I'm sorry." mumbled Alexander while he was washing the blood away from Hephaistions hand.

Alexander checked the wound and cleaned the blood with a towel to see if there were any glass pieces there. Wound was clear so Alexander took Hephaistion to the bathroom to bandage it properly. There Hephaistion finally snapped out of his weird silence and he took the bandage from Alexander's hands.

"I can do it, Alexander. Thank you." Hephaistion mumbled, wrapping his hand with the bandage.

"Alexander, why didn't you tell me it earlier? Why did you prefer to wait such a long time?"

"I don't want to lie to you Hephaistion. I wanted to tell you the truth but I was afraid of losing you. I'm in love with you and I don't want to live without you. I'm not an ordinary vampire, I'm their leader Hephaistion. I felt responsible for your loss even the incident happened out of my knowledge. I'm investigating it and I will revenge your people trust me. "

"I want to trust you Alexander, I love you so much, but I can't. I can't do his anymore. I can't keep living here knowing that you are one of them. I don't know what to do Alexander… Actually I know what I should do. I should call Marcus and accept his offer. I need to join hunters Alexander, and I must kill as much Vampire as possible. " said Hephaistion shocking Alexander.

"Do you want to kill vampires? So why don't you start with killing me Hephaistion?" asked Alexander, leaving Hephaistion in the bathroom and heading to kitchen to grab a knife. He returned back to the bathroom where he left Hephaistion stunned and handed him the knife.

"Do you know how to kill a vampire? You have to aim for the heart, Phai" said Alexander, holding the knife in Hephaistion's hand to his heart.

"Kill me now Hephaistion, I won't resist you. It's better than seeing you as a hunter. I lived centuries without you, without love. Living it like that was a torture for me, now I can't be without you since I found my heaven with you. You are my heaven Phai. You are my happiness. Don't go please… Just kill me if you have to go." said Alexander forcing the knife to his skin.

Hephaistion wasn't expecting Alexander to confess his love, he wasn't aware that Alexander had such an incredible love for him. It was unbelievable for Hephaistion .Also he was shocked when Alexander returned with a knife and pointed it to himself forcing Hephaistion to grab the knife, forcing Hephaistion to kill him. Hephaistion was frozen in his spot. He was looking in Alexander's eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, then Alexander did what Hephaistion didn't expected him doing.

Alexander forced the knife in his own heart, holding his hands tightly around Hephaistion's hand which was grabbing the knife.

"No!" cried Hephaistion trying to pull the knife back, before it give more harm than it already caused. Knife pierced through Alexander's shirt and Alexander gasped in pain before he dropped onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: of Rescue and Abandon

There was blood everywhere. "I'm sorry, Alexander". Hephaistion found himself whispering repeatedly as he sunk to the floor. Somehow, his body must have found more tears to cry because his face was wet again as he grabbed Alexander's hand and took the knife from the unconscious man. Alexander was lying on the floor, he wasn't moving, his chest was full of blood and Hephaistion couldn't see the damage from the pooled blood in the wound. Hephaistion took of his t-shirt and pressed it on the bleeding wound .There was blood everywhere. This cut was deep, really deep, too deep. Almost down to the Heart. Hephaistion started to feel overwhelmingly dizzy. "This is bad," Hephaistion whispered to himself. He panicked and grabbed his phone that was in his pocket. He quickly decided to call Marcus for help. He was about to dial the number when he realized the situation. Marcus was a vampire hunter, Alexander was a Vampire. Hephaistion throw the phone away and turned back to Alexander who was lying stiff on the floor. Hephaistion wiped at his face and looked at Alexander, trying to wake up the man. He was applying lots of pressure to the wound with his t-shirt.

"Alexander, please open your eyes, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help you, please wake up!" whimpered Hephaistion.

Alexander only groaned slightly in response and his eyes flutter open for a second and then closed again.

"God I should have helped you somehow." Panicked Hephaistion as Alexander re-opened his eyes but they were glazed over and Alexander couldn't focus on Hephaistion. It was like Alexander was already gone.

Hephaistion took Alexander's head in his lap and started caressing the beautiful man's hair. Alexander's blond hair was red with the blood from Hephaistion's hands.

"Please Alexander say something, tell me what to do to save you." Whimpered Hephaistion, his love was dying in his arms.

"I need …to drink …." said Alexander with difficulty.

Hephaistion didn't even wait a second to grab back the knife which was lying on the floor. He took it and cut his arm. In a second he was back to Alexander and he took Alexander in his arms again. Blond man was about to lose consciousness when Hephaistion started to drop his blood in Alexander's half open mouth.

Soulmates. Your other half.

Alexander started to get better with the first drop, he grabbed Hephaistion's arm and kept sucking blood from the beautiful boy hungrily. Taste was irresistible; it was doing miracles on his tongue, giving fireworks to all his body. Alexander could feel the wound on his chest recovering fastly but there was one more thing; Alexander let go of the Hephaistion's arm and clutched on his wrist in pain. It was such a big pain that it was nothing like he had felt before. Meanwhile Hephaistion wasn't different than Alexander. At first he felt hope growing in his heart as he saw Alexander getting better with his blood, and then it turned into some kind of ecstasy as Alexander started to suck harder, then it turned into a terrible pain. Hephaistion clutched at his wrist as he was hit by a wave of indescribable pain. Hephaistion fell on Alexander when was he stroked by the pain.

It took them a few moments to realize they were holding on each other. When pain drifted away, they let go of each other slowly. Hephaistion was on top of Alexander when he realized what he was doing, he slowly rose his head and look into Alexander's eyes. Hephaistion's heart began beating madly when he got his first glimpse of the beauty in front of him. It wasn't first time he looked into the beautiful eyes in front of him but there was something new, it was as if it was the first time he really saw Alexander, see his soul through Alexander's eyes and they were breathtaking, one; a warm hazel almost golden when a beam of sunlight fell across the blond man's face momentarily the other one blue as the deepest oceans when the big waves of water rose by the wind. Hephaistion felt as though the beautiful man were able to see deep into his soul with those uneven eyes. The magic was broken when Alexander took Hephaistion's wrist in his hands and with one look, he understood the reason of their mutual pain.

Hephaistion didn't understand what happened to his wrist, until he saw the similar tattoos engraved in his and Alexander's skin.

"Gods," Hephaistion breathed, sitting up on the floor.

On their wrist there was a dragon, biting his own tail looking just like the eternity symbol. Hephaistion stared at the tattoo for a second but then he came to his senses. Alexander was alright, he was alive and radiant in front of him. He was sparkling in an amazing beauty.

He pulled Alexander in for a tight embrace, feeling Alexander nuzzle into his neck as he buried his own face in Hephaistion's long brown hair.

"You are fine, my Alexander. I'm sorry I'm sorry I hurt you; it was all because of me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, when you said that I can trust you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I thought I have lost you my Alexander." whimpered Hephaistion, never letting go of the blond man. They stayed like that what felt like hours.

"Don't say you are sorry again, Phai. It was my fault. I couldn't take the idea of you leaving. I lived hell through all those centuries, I can't take those feelings again. Without you I'm nothing, and you belong to me now as I belong to you. Did you see our tattoos?" asked Alexander breaking the hug and showing their tattoos to Hephaistion. We are marked now, we are soulmates. Can you feel it?"

"Since when do you know that Alexander?" asked Hephaistion, happiness evident in his voice.

"I sensed it when I first looked into your eyes, and then I knew it when you hugged me first time, Phai. I couldn't tell you then as there were things we needed to take care."

"I don't care that you are a vampire Alexander. Not anymore. I just want you to be mine always. I want you to be happy and be with me."

Alexander and Hephaistion were in a total bliss on the floor when the doorbell rang. Metallic sound of the ring echoed in the house for the second time before the sound of key turning in the door followed by the door opening.

"Alexander, Honey are you home?" a disturbingly high pitched sound of a young woman echoed in the house.

So be ready to welcome Roxanne. She will be cruel as usual …I don't like her but we will deal with her for some time.


	7. Chapter 7: of Assassins and Punishments

Here is the new chapter, have a nice reading sweeties and Happy Halloween !

Chapter: 7 of Assassins and Punishments

Alexander froze on his spot; he wasn't expecting Roxanne to visit him. Actually he had totally forgotten about her and her ambition to be the queen of the clan.

Roxanne was a brunette, black hair, dark brown piercing eyes. She was not the kind of person that liked to be kept waiting, so when Alexander didn't respond the door, she used her spare keys. For the last 2 years Roxanne was Alexander's shadow, always following him, trying to gain Alexander's love, despite all of her efforts Alexander never loved her. He had just tolerated her to be around as Roxanne had valuable connections as her father was the leader of Asian Vampire clan.

Roxanne was looking for Alexander inside the rooms, when she came face to face with Hephaistion. Roxanne was about to enter the bathroom and when she met with striking blue eyes, long brown hair and tanned skin burned under the sun. Hephaistion was naked only pajama pants were on, as he used his t-shirt on Alexander's wound earlier. He was good looking, Roxanne noted, not unusual in her line of work. Supernatural beings were always good looking. But Roxanne couldn't help thinking that this man was not merely good looking but beautiful. She quickly pushed the thought away and turned back to Alexander who was coming behind the beautiful boy.

Alexander took out his bloody shirt and threw it into the sink quickly to hide what happened minutes ago and he pushed Hephaistion out of the bathroom door. Hephaistion was at a loss of what to do, the intruder was most probably a vampire and he was a human. Also why the hell did she call Alexander with a pet word? Who was she? Hephaistion was confused when he felt Alexander's affectionate touches on his back, pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Alexander," she questioned, mouth returning to a tight-lipped line.

"Roxanne, what are you doing here? I remember telling you that I don't want to talk with you again since your last incident!" cried Alexander with rage, closing the door behind him to keep the blood on the floor unseen.

"I came to talk about Hephaistion, why is he here by the way?" questioned Roxanne raising her head and looking back at Hephaistion who was in surprise.

 ** _How does she know my name? Should I be scared? No, wait, I got Alexander. He will protect me from the monster. She does look a little strong though, and those hateful eyes…._** thought Hephaistion, trying to find strength by holding Alexander's hand, who came quickly between the scary woman and Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion is my soulmate, Roxanne and as you can see he lives here with me. Why don't you leave my house at once, we don't have anything to talk. Especially not about Hephaistion as he is none of your business." Alexander muttered angrily, he needed to get rid of the bloody woman. Her rage was famous among the clan, she was well known by her slaying anyone who dares to come near Alexander, even in a flirting way. That was what happened days ago; she killed one of the blood donors who was apparently showing interest in Alexander, poor boy was named Bagoas. Last thing the unlucky boy did was dancing in front of Alexander, in a blood feeding fest. Alexander was drunk because of all the blood he consumed that night and he had kissed the boy at the end of the night while Roxanne was watching him across the room. Bagoas was an exotic beauty, with dark skin long black hair and black eyes. A few days later from that day, Bagoas was found dead in one of the deserted dungeons where blood donors live undercover. No one saw Roxanne killing the poor boy but it was clear as daylight that Roxanne did it. It was obvious to every member of the clan. Poor boy was also tortured, chained on the wall in the darkest corner of the dungeon, hundreds of cuts and burns on his skin, laying all types of bloody surgery items everywhere on the floor. Alexander heard the event and punished Roxanne harshly also banned her from talking with him. The punishment for murdering a human was death but there were no proofs against her so all Alexander could do was to get her locked away for a few days.

"Sorry to interrupt but, How do you know my name?" asked Hephaistion.

"How dare you talk with me, disgusting blood bag!" hissed Roxanne, jumping on Hephaistion at the first opportunity. She tried to hold Hephaistion from his neck but before she did any harm, Alexander took the woman away from Hephaistion.

When Alexander saw Roxanne jumping on Hephaistion, He tried to catch the bloody woman from her back instantly, but missed her with a second. Everything happened in seconds. Alexander caught the evil woman and held her tightly from her black hair. Alexander yanked her head roughly, pulling her away from Hephaistion.

"Take your hands off me, Alexander, I will kill him!" cried Roxanne in rage.

"Get out of my house now!" Alexander hissed at the evil woman, throwing her across the room. Roxanne dropped over the coffee table and the wood cracked before it broke into pieces and then the doorbell rang again and the door was opened second time that day.

"My lord we saw an intruder in the garden, breaking in the house and we wanted to check. Do you need our services?" asked one of the giant men standing in the door frame without stepping in the room.

"You should have come earlier Alfred! Take this woman out of my property now and hand her to the punishment quarters. I will call them later to inform about the punishment." said Alexander, nodding his head to give them permission to enter the house.

Roxanne tried to escape from her inevitable end, but she was caught by the men quickly and taken out of the house immediately.

Hephaistion stood up from the floor with the help of Alexander, He wasn't feeling bad but Hephaistion was shocked. He wasn't expecting the evil woman to attack him.

"Baby are you hurt? Let me check your head," said Alexander taking Hephaistion in a hug and pressing the beautiful boy in his chest for a second before caressing Hephaistion's hair to see if there was any blood or wound.

"Alexander, I'm okay, what happened exactly, I couldn't follow it."

"She is Roxanne; she is obsessed with me, convicted previously of several crimes and suspected for the death of many vampires and humans, mostly the ones who are interested in me. This was the first time she attempted openly and she will pay for what she did to you. You don't need to be scared. Are you sure you are alright?" asked Alexander, he was feeling guilty letting the woman near to his Phai. Alexander didn't understand how the woman slipped from his hands and reached to Hephaistion.

"I'm alright, I just need to sit for a minute, and a shirt" muttered Hephaistion, resting his head on the blond man's shoulder for a minute before he realized that both of them were soaked in blood just a few minutes ago.

"I think we need to take shower before that. Today was awful Alexander. I'm happy that you are fine though. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." said Hephaistion nuzzling his nose into the crook of blond man's neck, his warm breath fanning against Alexander's skin. Hephaistion had such a strange effect on him.

"Shhhhhh," Alexander whispered. "It is okay. Why don't you go and take a shower, I need to make a phone call."

After sending Hephaistion to the bathroom, Alexander called his men, giving orders for the punishment of Roxanne.

"I'm giving her two options, I want her to leave the country and return her homeland to her father, if she refuses to do so her second option is to die just the way she killed Bagoas. Tell her that and call me back tomorrow." ordered Alexander hitting the end button of his phone.

Alexander went to the guest bathroom and took a quick shower before he went to his bedroom. Hephaistion was already in the bed sleeping. Alexander slide into the bed behind Hephaistion, wrapped his arms around him. Hephaistion wake up from the movement and gasped at the feeling. "Alexander?" asked Hephaistion.

"I'm here baby, get back to sleep." said Alexander caressing Hephaistion's arms. **_When I'm with you everything seems to be right, it's been such a hard day my Phai but we are alright…_**


	8. Chapter 8: OF TOKENS AND SEGREGATION

**Hello my dear readers. Here's the new chapter of Marked after a yearlong break. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Have a nice reading time… Hugs and kisses**

 **Chapter 8: OF TOKENS AND SEGREGATION**

Alexander got out of the bed silently trying hard not to disturb Hephaistion, as he was still in a deep sleep after nearly ten hours. It was understandable as Hephaistion was exhausted after the day's unpredictable events. Actually Hephaistion was getting more and more easily worn out and he was looking more weak and pale than ever.

Alexander stayed near the bed checking Hephaistions features worriedly. Something seemed off with Hephaistion but Alexander couldn't put his finger on it yet. Hephaistion was sleeping soundlessly, his skin was flawless, lips full and red and his naked torso looked fine as his wounds already healed. Alexander covered Hephaistions naked body with the quilt and left the room.

Hephaistion woke up to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. There was a smell of well brewed coffee and freshly baked bread in the air. He was hot under the quilt and wasn't feeling energetic enough to face the new day and fore coming events which was normal in their standards' of living. Things started to exhaust him but as long as he was with Alexander he was content. He put away the quilt and got up. He took one of Alexander's shirts from the drawer and head to the kitchen.

Alexander's was taking a tray of cinnamon rolls from the oven when Hephaistion entered the kitchen. "Phai come sit, I made you omelets and cinnamon rolls", said Alexander eyeing the boy as Hephaistion yelped through the kitchen still looking sleepy.

"I didn't know you can cook Alexander", said Hephaistion smiling. Alexander was breathtaking, there was flour on his nose and his blond hair was a bit disheveled, Hephaistion hugged the man and kissed him before taking his coffee.

"Alexander you don't need to cook for me, I've been saying this over and over for weeks but you never seem to listen to me" said Hephaistion sitting on the table and taking a huge bite from the cinnamon roll Alexander baked for him. "Actually it's quite good, where did you learn to cook that good Alexander?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander took his coffee and sat at the table. He was enjoying watching Hephaistion eat. "Everything looked normal but something is wrong I can't understand", murmured Alexander.

"What do you mean Alexander, what's wrong?" Hephaistion asked putting his mug on the table.

"I'm worried about you Phai. It's been weeks and you still look tired and pale."

"Everything is fine Alexander, don't worry about me."

"I need to go to town for some things I need to take care of Phai would you like to come with me? It can be good for you to go out?" Alexander asked. He needed to take care of some meetings and deals he had been postponing regularly. He got responsibilities of a big clan he had been neglecting for months now. Also there was the massacre incident which Alexander already solved the case with the help of his loyal clan members. The clan will held a meeting for deciding the punishments that day, which Alexander was hesitant taking Phai with him actually. Trials were harsh in Alexander's vampire clan and Young boy was looking already in a rough shape; including him in the massacre case could do no good to his beloved Phai. So when Hephaistion withdraw the offer, Alexander felt at peace for once that day.

Alexander took one last sip from his coffee and got up from the table. "Okay then I better get going. I'm not sure If I can return tonight but Alfred will be at the door keeping eye around also you know there will be plenty of man guarding the house. Feel free to call me or text me for anything Phai", Said Alexander.

"You mean an army by saying plenty", smiled Hephaistion getting up from the chair as well to hug Alexander one more time before they part.

"I already missed you xande"r, said Hephaistion melting in the Strong man's arms. Alexander held him tight in his arms, taking his heavenly smell in. He smelled like tangerine and freshly washed linen. Alexander could sense the beauty of Phai's deliciously sweet blood under the Calvin Klein One cologne that Phai always used, and obsessed with.

"Take your time and done with the shit and come back to me one piece Alexander", said Hephaistion. He never liked what Alexander had to do. It was a dangerous job to be a Clan Leader, how much Hephaistion begged to the blond man to quit it but it was out of debate, for Alexander it was never a job, it was his birth right to rule and it was in his blood.

"I will check my relics while you were gone", said Hephaistion holding the man; "you know the book and the box that I never find courage to open. Now I think I'm ready to face it" said Hephaistion.

"You can wait for my return if you want to and we can check it together Phai. Are you sure you will be okay after that?" asked Alexander suspiciously broking the hug to check on Phai to be sure.

"No worries Xander. I'm fine. Don't worry" said Hephaistion.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion one last time and left the building ordering servants and guards on the way. He instructed Alfred to wait at the door, to keep an eye on Hephaistion from distance and he organized his man and gave them several duties.

It will be one hell of a long day, thought Hephaistion closing the door behind Alexander and watching his car left the well protected garden of their castle like home.

Hephaistion took another mug of coffee with him to the living room and he opened the flat screen just to add noise in the otherwise deadly silent home. Without Alexander, nothing seems to be right, Hephaistion though putting his mug on the coffee table and taking the book and box with him on the sofa. He got comfy and handled the small box investigating its features. There were carvings on it, it looked old and important. He turned it in his hands and put the key in the lock twisting it once and then twice then with a hiss the box opened. Hephaistion carefully opened the lid and saw the amulet in it. It was the only item in the box apart from the letter which was looking really old and the paper was actually looking like an ancient papyrus. Hephaistion took the amulet from its velvet ribbon and looked at it was a necklace. A big Oval gemstone was framed in silver. It was a deep-red color transparent gem secured with a silver outline. It doesn't look fragile in his hands and when he held it in his palm it gave him a feeling of a security and protection he can't describe. Then Hephaistion took the letter from the box, gently placing the amulet on the coffee table near him.

 _To My Dear Grandson, Hephaistion the third_

 _This amulet is yours to keep cherish and protect,_

 _It held great powers but just in the right hands._

 _When the time comes don't hesitate to use it,_

 _Use it wisely and learn the ways of your ancient ancestors._

 _I lose you now,_

 _My supplicants to you will bow,_

 _Ancient mirror,_

 _Hidden_

 _Forbidden_

 _I'm more than a necklace fashioned from garnet_

 _Immortal and Beautiful_

Hephaistion put the ne necklace on just not to lose it, and hide it under his t-shirt. His mind was playing tricks on him these days as he was always tired somehow. He read the letter but nothing maenad anything to him. He suspected to be the correct Hephaistion. Am I really the third one or is this for some future generation, Hephaistion thought. He got up from the sofa and put away the box and the book in the drawers of the TV unit.

Hephaistion glanced at the dark sky. He couldn't understand how the time passed while opening the chest and checking the letter and the book but it was nearly midnight. There was still no trace of Alexander. He didn't even called me, Hephaistion got worried and he took his phone and started checking his mails and messages. There was nothing. It made him worry more and he decided to call Alexander to check on him, that was when he heard the thunders and a storm started after that. He called Alexander and relaxed when he heard Alexander's voice from the other end.

"Phai baby are you okay, sorry I can't make it tonight. Looks like I neglected my job far more than I should". Alexander paused when Hephaistion didn't talk.

There were screams coming from Alexander's end.

Hephaistion blinked and realized he didn't speak . "Alexander, I'm fine. Just worried about you and wanted to hear your voice. Are you okay? What's happening there?"

"I will tell you when I return baby, don't worry I'm fine and one piece as you wanted me to be. I missed you so much my Phai. It's late you should sleep. Don't tire yourself much."

"Okay Xander, be careful and don't be too late. There is a storm coming and I don't like storms you know." Hephaistion said.

Alexander promised to come early in the morning and said goodnight to Hephaistion.

By the time Hephaistion go to bed it was nearly 4 in the morning. He didn't want to sleep alone also the sounds coming from the outside wasn't doing any good. Heavy rain turned into snow long ago and Hephaistion felt tired. He went under the quilt relaxing in the bed. Hugging Alexander's pillow and taking his smell in. Hephaistion closed his eyes imagining Alexander hugging him as he sleep.

When he wake up it was 6 in the morning. He couldn't sleep because of the snow storm outside. He'd hated storms since he was a child. Hephaistion checked his phone to see if there are any missed calls or texts but there were none. He checked the house but there were still no trace of Alexander. Hephaistion sighed and went to bath to take a quick shower.

"Phai! I'm home! Phai where are you baby?" Alexander shouted across the home.

Alexander tried to come home as early as he could. There was a good bakery in the town so Alexander only stopped by there to buy breakfast for Hephaistion, apart from that Alexander did as much as he could in a day to finish with his responsibilities there. In the meeting there had been a trial that was held. Guilty vampires that took part in the massacre were brought in front of the council, they admitted the crime but they didn't say a word of the reason behind it. Alexander punished them excessively. Both them and their insignificant others were sentenced to pay the prize and both executed as they killed people of the village and it also meant that they killed people's loved ones. Thirty-three vampires were executed that day. Alexander revenged his beloved Phai. When he entered the home, Alexander felt at peace.

Hephaistion heard the sounds coming from the down stairs and he heard Alexander's voice just as he was getting out the bathroom door. He ran to down stairs and with the sight of Alexander, who was tall handsome and he was the only one that made Hephaistion feel that way, he jumped on the handsome man holding on to him with his arms and legs just like an octopus.

Alexander laughed and held on to his sweet Hephaistion.

"I Missed you so much baby. Come. I have things to tell you. But first we need to have breakfast."

Alexander told everything to Hephaistion while they were eating and drinking their coffees. Hephaistion listened and finally he felt right after all the weeks that passed the incident.

Hephaistion told Alexander about the box and the amulet he found inside the box.

Storm was so powerful that wind was making a whizzing sound coming from the glass doors and windows. House was a safe place though outside was another story. It was affecting Hephaistion deeply but he wasn't letting it show.

"Did you sleep well my sweet Phai?" Alexander asked while they were cuddling in the sofa watching some Christmas movie. There were still a few days to Christmas but as Alexander wasn't in the mood so he didn't do anything to decorate the house earlier. " As everything is okay now why don't we do some decorating my love?" asked Alexander.

Hephaistion hesitated at first but he told the truth." I couldn't sleep, there were loud cracks and hitting sounds outside because of the storm and you weren't here .I'm scared and got up about 6 in the morning and showered before you came, and why not we can decorate tomorrow Alexander, It's never late."

Alexander took the smells in and kissed Hephaistion by the neck. He smelled like the mint shampoo and shower jell they always use. They were cuddling and Hephaistion was lying between Alexander's legs, Alexander was holding him as they were watching the movie.

"I can feel it baby, you look like you can doze off anytime. I'm here now you can sleep." Alexander said and he kept kissing Hephaistions neck and cheeks. Not soon enough Hephaistion was already dosed off. Just when Hephaistion fell asleep, all the electricity in the house is gone. Alexander heard a snap a crack and a crash as possibly the pine tree in their garden went down. Knocking a window upstairs as it hit the house before it fell to the floor. There came a very loud crash of window glasses breaking and tree falling.

Hephaistion jumped in fear and Alexander held him hushing, trying to calm him down. Everything's okay Phai, calm down. Hephaistion turned in Alexander's arms hugging him back. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was having difficulty in breathing. Alexander could feel the Panic Attack approaching. He tried his best to calm Hephaistion down.

"Baby look at me, everything is fine, I'm here with you. I protect you. Try breathing." Alexander kept saying. He was looking in Hephaistions eyes, with his uneven eyes. One of his eyes was a golden brown it was like a honey and the other was blue just like a deep ocean. Its calming effects hit Hephaistion instantly. He started to breath normally.

"I'm sorry Alexander I just thought I was in my village and the entire massacre was happening again, and I saw everybody was bleeding. Then I thought I heard a loud crash", Said Hephaistion hugging Alexander. His heart turned back to normal too. He was more relaxed now but Alexander wasn't.

"There actually came a loud crash Hephaistion, I think a tree fell down. Let me find Alfred and check the damage. You return to sleeping. Nothing is wrong", Said Alexander he got up and called Alfred, and ordered him to come into the house to check the upstairs with him, Hephaistion was too tired to even blink and he fell into a deep sleep in the sofa taking the blanket on him.

Alexander and Alfred started checking the house and there was also a team of vampires working in the garden searching for the source of the sound.

Then it started. Screams and fighting sounds… Alexander heard it instantly and his first instinct was to run to His Phai. He run to take Hephaistion to a safe place before the hell breaks… I can't lose him… I can't lose him.. his mind kept telling as he run near to the Hephaistions sleeping form on the sofa….


End file.
